thomas_the_tank_engines_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Explanation/Discovering the parasail
Here's how the explanation and discovering the parasail goes in Thomas the Tank Engine visits Jurassic Park III. there was a fist punch sound as Paul walks backward to a tree and falls to the ground. But Amanda cuts in front Amanda: No, no, no, no! Please! Please don't, stop. Please. Alan: It's time you did some explaining Mr. Kirby. team and Alan are shown a picture of Eric Paul: We called everyone, we did everything we could. No one would help us. The Coastal Rico Government said this was a: "no-fly zone." The US Embassy, that's our US Embassy; told us we should accept the inevitable. Can you believe that?! Billy: You let your 12-year old go parasailing alone? Paul: No! Amanda: He wasn't alone, he was with a friend. Paul: Ben Hildebrand. Amanda: Paul and I divorced over a year ago. Shawn: Wait, you two are a divored couple?! Amanda: Yeah. We are. Marcella: Well, that's just shocking! Cody: No, it's worse than that, this is an outrage! Alan: Alright, so why us? Paul: He said we needed someone who've been on the island before. Udesky: Yes, but I did not tell you to kidnap somebody! Alan: I have never been on this island. Paul: Sure you have, you wrote that book. Billy: That was Isla Nublar, this is Isla Sorna. Site B. Min: Yeah, this is the second island where InGen makes the dinosaurs and shifts them to Jurassic Park. Cody: And we were on this island before with Ian Malcom! Udesky: You mean there are two islands with dinosaurs? Paul: Alright! Amanda: Please! Paul: You stay out of this! Alan: Alright, so how long have they been missing? Paul: Eight weeks. Amanda: Almost eight weeks now. Professor Tinkerputt: Eight weeks? Hey, I hate the break it to ya, but we ain't gonna last here for about eight hours! Stewie: Not now, Tinkerputt. Professor Tinkerputt: No, no, no, hear me out! We're stuck on the second island, with T-Rexes and that spine freak! Mina Aino/Sailor Venus: Don't forget about those venom spitting Dilophosaurus. Brian: I know that! Thomas: Alan So Alan, what do we do now? Alan: Guys. We'll go back to the plane, salvage what we can. Then we make for the coast. Donald: That sounds like a good idea to me. Paul: Dr. Grant, we're not leaving this island without our son. Alan: Then you can go and look for him. Or you can stick with us, as long as you don't hold us up. Either way, you portably won't get off this island alive. Oliver: But let's not forget who's idea it was to come all the way out here so the Kirby's can secure funding for our research. points his eyes at James James: throat everyone stares at James as James gulps nervously James: Okay, okay, can we play "Attack on James" later and get off this place?! Gordon: Fine, but we're still gonna get you. walk off as the Kirbys walk to Udesky Paul: So, what do we do? Udesky: Search for your son. to Alan, Billy, and our heroes In the direction where they're going. Paul: Excellent, excellent. go to follow behind Alan and the group. And soon back at the wreck plane sight, Udesky salvages what was left of Nash's body, while he picks up his rifle only to discard it, finding it's bent up. As Billy recovers his camera, as Paul goes to the wrecked fuselage to change but he finds Amanda there Paul: Oh! Sorry, sorry. Amanda: around It's nothing you haven't seen before Paul. How much weight did you say you lost? Paul: About 25 pounds. I've been swimming. Amanda: Swimming? You hate to swim. You don't even know how to swim. Paul: I know I learned. Amanda: You look good. Paul: So do you. it cuts to the footprint of the Spinosaurus as Billy takes a picture of it Alan: How would you classify it, Billy? Billy: Well... it's a super-predator. A Suchomimus. That snout. Alan: No, think bigger. Billy: Baryonyx? Alan: Not with that sail. shows him a tooth Spinosaurus aegypticus. Billy: the tooth I don't remember that on InGen's list. hands it back to Alan Alan: Because it wasn't on their list. And it makes you wonder what else they were up to. Blossom: Well InGen had to be up to something, since it did destroyed that T-Rex back there. Besides, Spinosaurus is a weak animal that only eats fish, and it could never take on a T-Rex. Bubbles: Then there's no way it could have killed that T-Rex so easily. Cody: Well clearly, they must've over-exaggerated it with over the top power, to make it much more stronger than T-Rex. Baby Bop: But I haven't heard anything about Spinosaurus before. BJ: Well sis, Spinosaurus is one of the largest predatory dinosaurs that ever existed, along with Giganotosaurus, Mapusaurus, and Carcharodontosaurus. And they were all larger than T-Rex. Derek: But how come we never encountered a Spinosaurus when we were on Isla Sorna the first time with Ian Malcom? Henry: Well, we were on the other side of the Island with red woods, and this is the tropical side. So T-Rex probably rules at the redwoods side of the island, and Spinosaurus rules at the tropical side of the island. So maybe that's why we didn't encountered it for the first time. Gordon: But how would that explain that T-Rex being killed by that Spinosaurus to be on this side of the island? Henry: That.... I do not know. Buttercup: Pah! Big deal! I don't know why you guys are worried about one Spinosaurus, I can take on that beast myself! Toby: Uh, I don't know Buttercup. But the Spinosaurus did look pretty strong, stronger than you. Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter: Yeah! And I don't think our powers can do anything on that thing. Brian: something Hey guys, look. turn over and they see Paul trying to put on his backpack and Alan and Billy stand up and walk up to him as Paul steps on his backpack Billy: So, Mr. Kirby, tell me when you climbed K2 did you base camp at 25,000 or 30,000 feet? Paul: 30,000. We.... we're pretty close to the top. Billy: You were about 1,000 feet above it, actually. Paul: No, that's a common mistake. Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask: Mr. Kirby, there's no such thing as "Kirby Enterprises", is it? Paul: It's Kirby Paint and Tile Plus. The "Plus" stands for bathroom fixtures. Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune: You're a hardware storemen? Paul: Uhm, we're in the Westgate Shopping Centre, Enid, Oklahoma... Billy: So I don't suppose that check you wrote to us is any good. Paul: Alright, now, now, listen to me, I will pay you the money I owe you. Alan: This is good. Here we are in the worst place in the world, we're not even being paid! Gordon: Yeah, by being hired by a hardware storemen! Thomas: Come on, let's make our way to the coast. Paul: Alright now wait, fellas. Hold on! I'll make this up to you. If you ever do a bathroom or a kitchen.... cuts to them walking through the jungle as Mr. Kirby walks up to Udesky Billy: You're not really a mercenary, are you? Udesky: I never said I was. Paul: That's true. What are you? Udesky: Well, I'm like a booking agent. One of the guys got sick and couldn't come. Excuse me. Here. (helps Paul tighten the straps on his backpack) So you run a hardware store? Paul: Paint and tile, yeah. Udesky: Hm. You never can tell about people, can you? Paul: Ain't that the truth? Amanda: Eric! Alan: Quiet. Paul: Would you stop that? Dr. Grant says this is very dangerous territory. Amanda: Look, maybe we should split up or something. You know, we could cover twice as much. Paul: Dr. Grant says that's a bad idea. Amanda: Dr. Grant, Dr. Grant says this... Paul: Why hire an expert if we're not gonna use his advice? Amanda: Yeah, except Dr. Grant isn't looking for Eric, he's looking for the coast. Paul: Okay, fine, go ahead and scream. And then when that "Tricycloplots" attacks you, don't come crying to me. Amanda: I'm not worried about that. Paul: What? Amanda: Nothing. Paul: What did you say? Amanda: Never mind. Paul: What did you say? Amanda: God Paul, just drop it! Udesky: If we split up, I'm going with you guys. Mina Aino/Sailor Venus: Be our guest. We won't judge. Barney: Yeah, I don't wanna split up with a bickering couple. Derek: Hey guys, look what I found! shows the parasail from the beginning of the film as Paul and Amanda run up to it Marcella: It's a parasail. Abby: This is the one that the Kirby's kid and the friend used, no doubt about. Amanda: Eric! Paul: Eric! Alan: Mr., Mrs. Kirby... Amanda: ERIC!!! Alan: Mrs. Kirby! Mrs. Kirby, the chances are remote they're still in the vicinity. Percy: Besides, we don't even know if they managed to get off this thing. Paul finds a life-jacket in the vegetation as Amanda runs over to see it Paul: Young adult. Amanda hugs the life-jacket, Udensky finds something Udesky: Hey, guys? Kirby's run up to him as he shows a video camera. Amanda: That's my camera. Hey. (grabs it and tries to turn it on) Edward: I wouldn't even bother, it's probably dead by now. Amanda: Yeah, you're right. The battery's dead. Udesky: out a flashlight I've got an idea. gets it open by serving it open Let me have the camera. hands over the camera to him and he turns it on and Alan and Billy walk over and see a video of Eric on the beach throwing a frisbee Eric: (on camera) Come on, Mum! (throws the frisbee to Amanda but she can't catch it due to holding the camera) Amanda: (on camera) Eric! Eric: (on camera) Mum, you're suppose to catch it! Ben: (on camera) Sky high! Amanda: I shot this the morning they disappeared. the video we see Ben and Eric walking towards the dock where the parasail tow boat is Ben: (on camera) No, no, no. I want that. Let me take that. Let me take that. Come on, give me that. video cuts to the island from the opening Eric: (on camera) See anything? Ben: (on camera) No, not yet. then looks at Grant as they continue watching the clip, which is now where Ben and Eric felt the jolt on the cable Eric: (on camera) What was that? the camera we see the crewless boat Stepney: So that's how they got stuck on the island. Duck: Their boat was attacked. Ben: (on camera) Unclip us. There's a big clip! Eric: (on camera) I can't see. I can't do itl video then cuts to the parasail gliding down into the forest Ben: (on camera) I'm gonna unhook, alright? 1, 2, 3! is unhooked from the parasail and lands on the ground Ben: (on camera) You okay, buddy? Okay, I'm gonna drop down now. Eric (on camera as he unties his life-vest) The camera's still on. video then goes static Percy: Hey, wait a minute. Where's the rest of the clip? Keep playing it! James: I don't think there is anymore. Paul: He's alive. I know he's alive. We're gonna find him. Donald: Well, at least we know what happened to Eric. But where's Mr. Hildabrand? Douglas: Maybe he managed to get off the parasail but as he was wandering around, the Spinosaurus must've eaten him. Stepney: What about T-Rex? Douglas: Maybe. and Billy turn to the sail Alan: Can you fly one of those? Billy: Maybe. As long as the sail's not torn. Alan: Well, let's take it. Cody: What for? Alan: If we spot a plane, it might be a good way to get attention. Billy: Pull it this way. and Billy then start to pull down the parasail when there's a loud crack. As Amanda turns, Ben's remains then come falling down and right into Amanda! Amanda: (Screams as she struggles to get the corpse off herself.) Paul: I got it, hold on! Okay. Okay. Amanda: My God! Udensky: Okay, you're free. Amanda: (screams as she rubs herself down and then takes off running) Alan: Get her back, Mr. Kirby! Paul: Amanda! (chases after her) Wait! and Billy then work to remove the remains off the parasail, as it then falls off and lands on the ground. Bubbles: That, was the grossest thing I had to witness! Toad: Well, at least we've found Mr. Hildebrand. Amy Anderson/Sailor Mercury: But now he's bones. Shawn: Not to mention rotten flesh. Derek: So what do you think happened to him? Brian: Probably a Dilophosaurus spat in his face, and jumped on him, and ate him while he was still alive. Luna: Maybe, but it couldn't have been. Look at this, his body has been ripped open by claw marks. Stepney: Hmmm.... I wonder. it cuts back to Paul and Amanda Paul: Amanda! Amanda, stop, stop, stop. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry about Ben. Amanda: It's not Ben, Paul. It's Eric. He's out there all by himself. Paul: I know, I know. Amanda: Our baby is out here all by himself. Paul: Listen to me. We'll find him. I promise. Amanda: (notices something) Paul. turns to where Amanda's seeing Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Explanation scenes Category:Thomas' Adventures Series